tak kulihat sakura yang berbunga pagi ini
by hyssaeir
Summary: Sembari menunggu sakura mekar di musim semi, Nagisa ingin mengabulkan permintaan Okajima untuk yang terakhir kalinya. For #VALENTINEnoJIKAN.


Pagi itu masih diliputi dingin. Salju tetap turun meski tak selebat beberapa hari kemarin. Selimut hijau yang melingkari tubuhnya ia rengkuh kian erat. Ada uap putih yang keluar ketika ia membuka mulut untuk bernapas.

Tangannya yang tampak ringkih menepuk pelan tangan seseorang yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Jemarinya menunjuk tempat di samping jendela dan orang di belakangnya mengerti.

"Kau yakin ingin di sini? Udara masih dingin."

Kepala yang tertutup topi beludru mengangguk pelan. Ada senyum kecil, nyaris tak terlihat jika kautak memperhatikan sungguh-sungguh, tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu sakura."

"Sayang," orang tadi—seorang wanita berpakaian putih—berlutut di depannya, "musim semi masih satu bulan lagi. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di luar."

Ia menggeleng. Sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya sakit, pikirnya. "Tidak apa, Onee-san. Aku … ingin sendiri. Bisakah Onee-san pergi dulu?"

Wanita di depannya tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk, mencubit pelan pipinya, lalu melangkah pergi setelah berjanji akan menjemputnya beberapa menit ke depan.

Mata biru itu tak lepas dari butiran putih yang turun dari langit. Terlihat indah, berkilau. Ia jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Perlahan, ia berusaha untuk lebih mendekat ke jendela. Tangannya terulur ke atas.

Ujung jemarinya hampir sampai, sedikit lagi bisa merasakan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitnya. Namun sayang, ia tak cukup kuat untuk menjejakkan kaki. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Wuah, hampir saja."

Iris lazuardinya menatap seseorang yang telah menolongnya, tak berkedip—kendati jantungnya masih berdegup tak karuan setelah ia hampir terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Cengiran lebar yang ia terima kian membuatnya bingung.

"Siapa?" Lirih sekali, namun orang itu mendengarnya jelas.

Perlahan ia menyandarkan orang yang telah ditolongnya tadi ke kursi roda, lalu berdiri tegak. Cengiran itu masih belum hilang, justru tampak semakin lebar. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke arah si pemilik mata biru.

"Aku Okajima Taiga. Lima belas tahun. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warn!** OOC parah. typo(s). fast-paced plot. genre nano-nano. etc.

Untuk event **Valentine no Jikan**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

 **tak kulihat sakura yang berbunga pagi ini**

Lalu kau izinkan aku untuk menggenggam tanganmu, menuntunmu untuk menyaksikan spektrum warna yang muncul setelah putih berkepanjangan. Kau tersenyum, dan berkata, "mari datang kembali esok hari."

.

.

.

Okajima Taiga bukanlah orang yang bersahabat dengan pagi dan dingin. Ia cenderung menjauh. Terlebih jika keduanya disatukan. Percayalah ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata dengan seluruh tubuh dibebat selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur ketimbang berjalan di bawah salju meski mantel tebal melindunginya dari dingin.

Hari ini sekolah libur dan semalam ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk tidur seharian setelah mendengar ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa suhu udara akan lebih rendah dari biasanya. Namun sebuah kesialan menghampiri Okajima. Salah satu temannya malam tadi mengajaknya bermain sebuah _game_. Dia bilang, yang kalah harus memberikan foto seorang Onee-san yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di kotanya.

Sialnya, Okajima kalah. Maka rencana untuk menghabiskan hari libur di atas tempat tidur harus batal. Okajima melangkah gontai menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Namun ia masih beruntung sebab rumah sakit itu adalah milik pamannya sehingga ia tak perlu repot dicurigai banyak orang karena membawa sebuah kamera yang bergantung di lehernya. (Walau sebenarnya tak akan ada yang curiga karena sebagian besar pekerja di rumah sakit ini mengenal Okajima yang sangat sering berkunjung.)

Rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit khusus kanker untuk anak-anak. Maka tak heran Okajima tak pernah bosan mengunjunginya. Siapa tahu, ia bisa mendapat teman baru sembari menyemangati mereka yang tengah berjuang dengan penyakit ganas meski usia mereka masih terlalu dini.

Sepanjang lorong ia tak berhenti mengutak-atik kameranya, tak memperhatikan jalan. Hampir saja ia menabrak seorang perawat kalau saja ia tak lekas melepas kembali kameranya.

"Ah, Taiga-kun! Hampir saja."

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa canggung. Namun tawanya hilang begitu menyadari bahwa perawat yang nyaris ia tabrak tadi adalah Onee-san yang dimaksud temannya. "Oh, Onee-san! Kebe—"

"Kebetulan sekali kaudatang, Taiga-kun. Kemarilah," perawat tadi menarik Okajima tanpa izin dan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di pinggir jendela, "bisa minta tolong kau temani dia? Dia tidak mau kutemani. Dan karena dia seumuran denganmu, kupikir kau bisa mengajaknya bicara? Anggap saja menambah teman baru, bagaimana?"

Okajima terdiam, seolah memberi kesan bahwa ia tengah mempertimbangkan permintaan sang perawat. "Bagaimana, Taiga-kun? Mau, kan?"

"Boleh. Tapi ada syaratnya, Onee-san," Okajima menyeringai senang. Kalau begini, ia tak perlu memotretnya diam-diam. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum maklum. Meski dalam hati benar-benar meradang.

 _Masih bocah sudah perhitungan,_ begitu pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, apa syaratnya?"

Okajima tergelak lalu mengacungkan kameranya, "Aku ingin memotret Onee-san."

Kedua mata hitam mengerjap bingung. Namun ia tak melawan dan membiarkan bocah di depannya mengabadikan figur dirinya melalui lensa kamera.

"Oke. Hm, bagus. Terima kasih, Onee-san," Okajima mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "aku akan menemani anak itu sampai Onee-san datang."

"Terima kasih, Taiga-kun."

Okajima melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu. Ia kembali mengutak-atik kameranya, memeriksa hasil jepretan untuk memastikan apa yang ia peroleh sesuai selera—temannya. Ketika langkahnya hampir mendekati orang yang harus ia temani, Okajima terhenti. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sungguh cocok untuk diabadikan.

Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan tanggannya yang hendak menggapai salju di luar jendela. Rambut biru yang terjuntai dan tak tertutupi topi sedikit bergoyang dibelai angin. Tanpa membuang waktu, Okajima mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada entitas yang sempat mencuri atensinya.

 _Klik_

 _Yes_ , dalam hati ia bersorak. Ia perhatikan potret itu dan satu cengiran lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Ketika ia kembali menoleh, gadis itu masih berusaha mengeluarkan tangannya ke luar jendela. Okajima menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu nyaris oleng sebab ia tak bertumpu pada apapun selain kursi rodanya. Dan sebelum gadis itu terjatuh, Okajima dengan cepat berlari menghampiri dan mencegah tubuh itu terbawa gravitasi.

"Wuah, hampir saja."

Agaknya gadis itu terkejut—terbukti dengan responnya yang langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Okajima. Yang ditoleh mulai memasang cengiran lebar. Samar, sempat ia dengar suara gadis itu menanyakan dirinya.

 _C-cantiknya_ , paras pucat gadis itu tak mampu menutupi kecantikannya—begitu pikir Okajima.

Setelah ia menyandarkan tubuh gadis yang telah ditolongnya tadi ke kursi roda, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pemilik mata biru.

"Aku Okajima Taiga. Lima belas tahun. Salam kenal."

Gadis itu mengerjap, dan dengan kaku menerima uluran tangan itu, "S-Shiota Nagisa. Lima belas tahun. Salam kenal."

"Oh, jadi kita sebaya, ya? Gadis cantik sepertimu kenapa sendirian?"

Ujung mata gadis itu—Nagisa—berkedut. Satu tangannya terangkat, lalu kemudian menepuk keras kepala Okajima.

"Ow! Hei, kenapa memuku—"

"Siapa yang kausebut 'gadis cantik', hah?! Aku ini laki-laki!" Nagisa menjalankan kursi rodanya menjauh, meninggalkan Okajima yang masih dalam tahap memproses informasi yang baru diterimanya dengan mulut menganga.

Menyadari Nagisa menjauh, Okajima bergegas menyusulnya dan menghentikan Nagisa dengan berdiri di depannya, "Tunggu dulu! B-bagaimana mungkin?! Maksudku, kau cantik sekali. Tidak mungkin kau laki-laki!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku ini laki-laki!" Ia kembali menjalankan kursi rodanya. Keinginan untuk melihat salju yang turun lenyap sudah setelah seorang yang tidak dikenal—oh _well,_ Nagisa sudah tahu namanya—memanggilnya 'gadis cantik.'

"T-tunggu sebentar! Aku perlu bukti!" Okajima masih berusaha menghalangi Nagisa.

"Memang bukti apa yang kau ma—Aaah! Apa-apaan kau, dasar mesum!" Sekuat tenaga Nagisa meninju wajah Okajima hingga ia menjauh setelah dengan kurang ajar pemuda plontos itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Ow, sakit … Kan sudah kubilang, aku perlu bukti. Dan ternyata dadamu rata. Tidak seperti perempuan yang bulat," sembari mengelus pipinya yang menjadi sasak tinju Nagisa, cengiran lebar dari wajah Okajima tak juga hilang. Padahal wajah Nagisa sudah luar biasa merah.

"Bilang saja kau mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh dadaku, mesum!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," Okajima menggaruk kepalanya meski tak terasa gatal, "ah, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau berkeliling? Aku cukup mengenal tempat ini."

Nagisa berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Ia membiarkan Okajima mendorong kursi rodanya melewati lorong rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru di sini, ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Kepala biru itu mengangguk, "Baru seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh, pantas saja," Okajima menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah jendela yang jauh lebih lebar. Ada pohon besar di baliknya yang ditutupi salju. Okajima lalu mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku yang ada di sana—di sebelah Nagisa.

"Ng, jadi … kanker apa? K-kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," Okajima merasa kikuk menyadari Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi gelengan pelan dari Nagisa dan senyum kecil yang ditunjukkan padanya membuat Okajima bernapas lega.

" _Leukemia_ , sudah stadium akhir. Begitu kata dokter."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa," Nagisa menyunggingkan senyum. Mata biru itu kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di leher Okajima, "kau … suka memotret, ya?"

Okajima sedikit tersentak. Senyum Nagisa menular padanya. Dengan semangat ia melepas kameranya dan mengulurkannya pada Nagisa. "Ya, tentu saja. Kautahu, dengan kamera ini kaudapat memotret sesuatu yang bagus."

Nagisa ikut memperhatikan tiap gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh Okajima, "Lihat, kalau _angle_ nya tepat, kaubisa mendapatkan foto Onee-san yang cantik."

"Kau … hanya memotret Onee-san?" Okajima mengangguk antusias, "Untuk apa?"

"Ah, temanku yang memintanya."

Nagisa hanya menggumam. Ia terus mengutak-atik kamera itu untuk melihat hasil foto yang lain.

"Ah, ini aku?"

Sebuah foto menampilkan seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda di samping jendela. Nagisa yakin itu dirinya—dan kian yakin karena Okajima terkekeh ketika Nagisa menunjukkan foto itu padanya.

"Tepat sekali. Kupikir kau seorang gadis. Ternyata bukan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Nagisa, karena aku hampir jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang kukira seorang gadis."

Nagisa hanya mendengus dan semakin menjauhkan wajah Okajima dari dirinya. Ketika ia kembali memusatkan atensi pada hasil jepretan kamera Okajima, netra nilakandi itu melebar setelah melihat sebuah foto yang memotret paha seorang perawat—entah siapa perawat malang itu—yang tertutup rok putih. "Ini juga untuk temanmu?"

Okajima melihat potret yang ditunjuk Nagisa, "Oh ini. Tentu saja tidak. Ini untuk konsumsi pribadi."

Nagisa tak habis pikir mengapa Okajima masih bisa memasang cengir lebar setelah bukti tindakan tak senonohnya tertangkap basah. Ini pelecehan namanya!

"Kau ini benar-benar mesum, ya?"

"Oi, oi, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Memang di dunia ini ada laki-laki yang tidak mesum?! Kau juga pasti menyimpan majalah porno di balik bantalmu, kan?!" Susah payah Okajima membela diri.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Nagisa mendengus, "meskipun laki-laki, aku tidak semesum dirimu."

"Bohong! Hahaha, kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Nagisa," lengan Okajima merangkul pundak Nagisa. Lalu ia berbisik dengan nada yang amat serius, "menyimpan _ero_ itu adalah proses untuk menjadi dewasa bagi seorang pria."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak semesum dirimu!" Nagisa menjauhkan kepala Okajima darinya.

"Cih. Dasar kau _tsundere_!"

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?!" Wajah Nagisa sangat merah. Membicarakan sesuatu yang berbau porno adalah hal baru bagi Nagisa meski usianya sudah lima belas tahun. Okajima yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Nagisa tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia tergelak sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

Nagisa masih menggembungkan pipi—dan semu merah belum mau hilang dari wajahnya. Namun, melihat Okajima yang tertawa begitu keras mau tak mau mengundang senyum di wajahnya. Ah, sudah lama Nagisa tak melihat wajah seseorang yang bisa tertawa lepas.

Tawa lirih meluncur keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Okajima yang mendengarnya, kini menghentikan tawa dan menatap Nagisa.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Nagisa mengerjap bingung ketika Okajima tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

"Kau tertawa."

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau tertawa," Okajima tergelak lagi, "habisnya dari kita bertemu tadi, wajahmu murung terus."

"I-itu karena—ugh, diamlah, Okajima-kun!" Okajima masih tergelak, meski tak separah tadi.

"Baiklah. Jadi, karena apa?"

Nagisa kembali menundukkan kepala. Okajima mulai menyesal sudah menanyakan hal itu hingga Nagisa menghentikan tawanya. "Aku menunggu sakura."

"Menunggu sakura?"

Nagisa mengangguk. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pohon besar di luar jendela. "Tapi dokter bilang, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Karena itu, sebelum pergi, aku ingin melihat sakura."

Okajima tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Nagisa. "Hei, dokter itu bukan Tuhan, asal tahu saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melihatnya tahun ini dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya."

Bola mata biru itu melebar, dan Nagisa tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, " Terima kasih, Okajima-kun."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu? Jadi kalau aku ke sini lagi, aku tahu ruangan mana yang harus kutuju."

Anggukan singkat adalah jawaban yang diterima Okajima sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong kursi roda Nagisa ke arah yang ditunjuk Nagisa.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya Okajima kembali datang. Selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya. Setiap hari ia akan menemui Nagisa tak peduli jika Nagisa sedang tak diizinkan untuk bertemu siapapun. Tapi Okajima adalah keponakan dari pemilik rumah sakit ini—dan meski licik, Okajima menikmati bagaimana ia bisa menipu para perawat yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk bertemu Nagisa.

Dua minggu berlalu dan begitu banyak cerita yang saling mereka bagi. Nagisa sempat bertanya, mengapa Okajima memotong rambutnya hingga tak bersisa ketika ia memandangi helai biru yang mulai berjatuhan akibat efek dari kemoterapi yang tengah dijalaninya.

"Oh, ini. Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena rambutnya mulai rontok. Dia bilang dia iri padaku karena aku punya rambut sedangkan dia tidak. Jadi besoknya, aku segera memangkas habis rambutku dan kutemui dia lagi. Kautahu, dia senang sekali! Dia bilang kami seperti anak kembar!"

Nagisa tak melewatkan sekelebat emosi yang terpancar dari dua mata Okajima. Lirih ia bertanya, "Bagimana dia sekarang?"

Okajima tersenyum miris dan Nagisa dipenuhi rasa bersalah, "Tidak selamat. Katanya sudah terlambat."

Tangan Nagisa menggenggam erat tangan Okajima yang tanpa sadar bergetar, "Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Okajima mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "lagipula, itu cerita lama, kok."

Namun hal itu tak membuat Nagisa lantas lega, dan Okajima menyadarinya. Ia lalu melirik sebuah kalender di atas nakas—siapa tahu ada topik yang bisa menjadi distraksi di tengah suasana yang mulai canggung ini.

"Ah, seminggu lagi hari _Valentine_ , lho," ucapan Okajima membuat Nagisa memusatkan atensi padanya.

"Lalu? Apa kau mendapat coklat saat _Valentine_? Kau, kan, err—mesum. Pasti tidak pernah dapat," Nagsia sadar kata-katanya terasa kejam. Tapi ia tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda teman paling mesum yang pernah ia temui ini.

"Kau kejam sekali, Nagisa. Kenapa tebakanmu tepat sekali?!"

Nagisa tergelak melihat ekspresi Okajima yang sudah bisa disandingkan dengan anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang pemiliknya ke luar rumah. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kubuatkan satu untukmu?"

"Sungguh?! Satu kotak?!"

"Tentu saja satu butir."

Tawa Nagisa kembali pecah ketika Okajima mulai merengek dan menggoncang-goncang bahunya. "Maaf, maaf. Kau sebegitu ingin mendapatkan coklat, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini benar-benar kejam, ya?"

"Baiklah, baik. Akan kuberikan coklat untukmu seminggu lagi," janjinya di tengah tawa yang tak berhenti. Okajima mengangguk—terlalu antusias. Setidaknya, di umur yang begitu singkat ini, Nagisa ingin mengabulkan permintaan Okajima. Meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hari ini Okajima menyaksikan begitu banyak wajah Nagisa yang tersenyum. Semoga saja akan terus ada senyum di paras itu esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya.

.

.

Namun seminggu yang dilewati Okajima tak semulus perkiraannya. Suatu hari, kondisi Nagisa tiba-tiba menurun hingga selama seminggu penuh ia tak bisa menemui Nagisa karena anak itu harus berada di bawah pengawasan dokter secara ketat. Tiap hari ia datang, dan tiap hari pula ia akan berada di luar ruangan tempat Nagisa dirawat, menunggu hingga dokter mengizinkannya untuk menemui Nagisa.

Okajima bukanlah seorang yang religius. Namun kini, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, merapal doa pada Tuhan agar jangan mengambil kawannya ini begitu cepat. Okajima tahu, keinginan Nagisa untuk hidup begitu tinggi. Okajima tahu, Nagisa masih ingin melihat sakura mekar di awal musim semi nanti.

 _Jadi kumohon, jangan Kau ambil Nagisa lebih dulu._

Doanya terjawab. Hari berikutnya, kondisi Nagisa telah stabil dan ia sudah bisa menemui temannya itu. Lekas ia memasuki ruangan itu dan tersenyum lebar melihat Nagisa yang menyandarkan diri pada tumpukan bantal.

"Hai, Okajima-kun."

"Nagisa … Kukira kau membenciku sampai tak ingin bertemu denganku," Okajima memperhatikan Nagisa yang tampak lebih kurus. Helai biru yang biasanya terjuntai sudah tak ada. Hanya ada topi beludru berwarna biru langit.

"Mana mungkin," Nagisa terkikik, "aku sudah berjanji untuk memberimu ini, kan?"

Sekotak coklat disodorkan ke hadapan Okajima. Yang diberi memasang tampang luar biasa terkejut. "Benar untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Walau terlambat beberapa hari. Kuharap kau tak keberatan," Nagisa tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum yang terkembang melihat Okajima yang luar biasa senang.

"Aku tahu aku menyedihkan—dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi terima kasih, Nagisa. Apa ini pernyataan suka darimu?" Satu butir coklat dilahap Okajima. Ia tertawa senang begitu coklat itu bersentuhan dengan papila lidahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin menyukaimu dalam konteks yang seperti _itu._ Kalau pun aku suka, tidak mungkin suka padamu yang mesum begini."

Tawa Nagisa pecah melihat Okajima yang tersedak setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi sekali lagi Nagisa tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda teman plontosnya itu—terutama jika menyangkut perilaku sang kawan yang sangat mesum.

Meski begitu, Nagisa bersyukur dalam hati. Ia masih bisa menepati janjinya. Walau sederhana, ia berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Okajima.

.

.

.

Musim semi kian dekat dan Nagisa tak sabar menanti. Tiap kali Okajima berkunjung, ia akan memaksa Okajima untuk mengantarnya ke luar ruangan. Okajima tak bisa menolak—dan tak pernah mau menolak. Meski para perawat mencegah mereka namun akhirnya mereka diizinkan karena Nagisa yang keras kepala.

Tapi keinginan itu lagi-lagi harus melewati rintangan berat. Kondisi Nagisa kembali menurun, dan kali ini lebih parah. Tubuhnya sangat lemah sampai mengangkat tangan pun rasanya luar biasa lelah. Okajima tak henti berkunjung. Meski kadang ia hanya bisa berbicara sebentar dengan Nagisa karena anak itu akan lebih dulu jatuh tertidur. (Okajima tak pernah protes karena hal ini.)

Segala doa tak henti ia panjatkan untuk Nagisa. _Sebentar lagi, Nagisa. Bertahanlah._

Hingga suatu ketika, di pertengahan bulan Maret, pohon sakura itu berbunga. Okajima dengan semangat pergi menemui Nagisa. Namun lagi-lagi, para perawat di sana tak mengizinkannya. Oh ayolah, Nagisa sudah menunggunya sejak lama.

Tapi Okajima tak kehilangan akal. Ia bergegas menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit dan pergi menuju jendela ruangan tempat Nagisa dirawat. Dengan sigap ia membuka dan melompati jendela itu. Lalu berjingkat mendekati Nagisa yang terlelap.

"Hei, Nagisa. Bangun."

Perlahan, Nagisa membuka matanya. Okajima tersenyum lebar. "Okajima-kun?"

"Kau ingin melihat sakura, bukan?"

Mata biru itu membola dadn ia mengangguk antusias. Ada senyum kecil yang mengembang, namun perlahan sirna begitu ia menyadari kondisinya sendiri. "Tapi, bagaimana?"

"Ayo, kugendong."

"Eh?" Nagisa menatap Okajima dengan mata bulat birunya—serius tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, "apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu khawatir. Ayo, cepat! Sebelum para Onee-san itu memergoki kita."

Perlahan, Nagisa bangkit dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada punggung Okajima. Setelah mambenarkan posisi Nagisa, Okajima berjingkat mendekati jendela dan melompatinya dengan mudah. Nagisa melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat pada leher Okajima. Ia menyukai sensasi angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Okajima mendekati sebuah bangku di halaman belakang rumah sakit dan mendudukkan Nagisa di sana. Wajah Nagisa berseri bahagia menyaksikan tiap kelopak sakura yang mekar dan mulai berguguran. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran satu per satu membelai lembut wajah yang kini tampak pucat dan tirus.

Satu bunga sakura jatuh ke tangannya yang tertangkup di pangkuannya. Ia menyodorkan bunga itu pada Okajima seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Okajima-kun. Besok temani aku lagi, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Nagisa terlalu fokus pada tiap kelopak sakura yang gugur hingga tak sadar sedari tadi Okajima terus memotretnya. Wajah Nagisa yang tersenyum berlatar kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan oleh lensa kamera Okajima.

"Aku akan mencetaknya dan menyerahkannya padamu untuk _White Day_ nanti."

Nagisa tertegun, lalu menggeleng pelan—meski senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya, "Tidak perlu repot begitu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin memberikannya untukmu. "

Nagisa tertawa lirih, cukup maklum melihat Okajima yang bersikeras ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya. "Kalau begitu, kutunggu balasan coklatku. Jangan sampai terlambat, ya?"

Okajima tertawa senang dan kini mulai ikut menikmati bunga sakura yan berguguran, serta semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya.

 _Semoga saja. Semoga masih sempat._

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Okajima bergegas menuju studio terdekat. Kameranya tak lupa ia bawa. Ia ingin lekas mencetak foto-foto itu dan memberikannya pada Nagisa.

Cukup lama Okajima menunggu hingga ia nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Tapi akhirnya, penantiannya tak sia-sia. Hasilnya cukup bagus. Segera ia melesat ke rumah sakit tempat Nagisa dirawat—tak sabar untuk memberikan foto-foto itu padanya.

Cengiran di wajahnya semakin melebar mengetahui pintu ruangan Nagisa terbuka, yang artinya ia boleh menemui Nagisa tanpa ada perawat cerewet yang menghalangi. Tanpa permisi, ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hei, Nagisa! Kubawa—"

Lembar foto yang digenggamnya tadi berjatuhan begitu sadar Nagisa yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya kini ditutupi kain putih. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita tengah memeluk tubuh mungil itu sambil menangis.

"Na-gisa?"

Ruangan itu entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin. Padahal Okajima yakin sekali, Nagisa tidak suka jika pendingin ruangannya dinyalakan di pagi hari. Perlahan Okajima mendekati ranjang itu. Semakin banyak jarak yang terkikis, air matanya kian deras menetes.

Tidak. Ini bohong, kan? Nagisa tak mungkin meninggalkannya secepat ini, kan? Tidak sebelum ia memberikan foto-foto itu padanya.

"Nagisa, hei, bangun. Nagisa!" Okajima mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan. Namun tak ada respon. Nagisa masih bergeming.

"Aku bawakan semua foto ini untukmu, Nagisa. Kaubilang, kau ingin melihatnya, bukan?" Okajima terus mengguncang tubuh itu. Ia yakin, Nagisa hanya tertidur. Nagisa yang ia kenal tak akan menyerah semudah ini. Karena itu, ia membuka kain putih itu dan menepuk pelan pipi Nagisa.

Dingin. Yang Okajima rasakan dari kulit yang selalu terasa hangat itu hanya dingin. Nagisa masih menutup matanya. Tak ada senyum, hanya wajah yang tampak kian pucat.

"Nagisa … Nagisa, hei, ayo bangun. Ayo kita melihat sakura lagi. Hei, Nagisa, kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Suaranya bergetar, pun dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Ada perih yang menjalar dari jantung ke seluruh sistem tubuh. Sakit sekali sampai rasanya Okajima tak bisa menahan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Taiga-kun," seseorang menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Namun ia terus meronta. Tak ingin berpisah jauh dengan Nagisa.

Hingga akhirnya seorang tadi melepaskan tubuh Okajima dan membiarkan ia terisak di sebelah jasad temannya.

"Nagisa …"

.

.

Yang Okajima tahu, tak ada sakura yang berbunga pagi itu—di hari pemakaman Nagisa. Gerimis yang turun terus mengiringi pemakamannya. Okajima masih menggenggam potret Nagisa—hasil bidikan lensa kameranya. Kedua matanya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi Okajima untuk menerima bahwa Nagisa tak lagi bisa bersamanya. Suaranya serak sebab ia tak henti meneriakkan nama Nagisa. Lembar-lembar foto yang kala itu rusak setelah ia remas, kini telah ia cetak kembali. Diletakkannya foto-foto itu di sebuah album kecil bersampul pohon sakura—favorit Nagisa. Sangat lengkap. Dari awal ia bertemu dengan Nagisa, hingga hari terakhirnya bersama anak bermata biru itu.

Okajima masih berada di sana ketika seluruh pelayat telah meninggalkan makam. Ia berjongkok dan meletakkan album itu di atas batu nisan Nagisa. Dengan lengan bajunya, ia menghapus air mata yang terus menetes.

Tidak ada lagi Nagisa yang akan memaksanya untuk melihat sakura di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Tidak ada lagi Nagisa yang akan menggodanya lalu tertawa karenanya.

Okajima benar-benar terlambat. Ia tak mampu menepati janjinya pada Nagisa. Anak itu terlalu cepat pergi meninggalkannya—meski ia tahu seberapa kuat Nagisa telah berjuang.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia meninggalkan makam Nagisa. Langit kelabu masih betah menghias angkasa. Dan rintik hujan tak mau berhenti turun.

Okajima tersenyum miris—dengan air mata yang nyatanya enggan untuk berhenti mengalir.

 _Hei, Nagisa. Mengapa tak kutemukan sakura yang mekar pagi ini?_

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Udah ngga tau lagi mau ngomong apa soal ff ini. Yang jelas saya bahagia akhirnya Okajima bisa dapet coklat meski dari laki-laki #nangis Terima kasih sudah membaca :"))

Salam,

Shinra.


End file.
